Wizard Castle Interior
Wizard Castle Interior is the Thirty-fifth level in Castle Crashers. Walkthrough In here you'll meet a few of the Wizard's minions. There will be a total of twelve, with four per screen. They are very resistant to the magic of the four starting knights, but less resistant to the magic of other playable characters. They t They can, however, be juggled relatively easily. Watch out since their magic and combat is rather strong. At the end walk through the arch into a room with four doors, three of which will have a magic barrier. Each door leads to a boss battle you must endure, so if you haven't already, go stock up on health potions. Go through the first door. The Painter This is a very easy boss fight once you know how to beat him. What he does is come down and paints objects onto his canvas, these spring to life and try to run into you. On touch they will instantly cause a massive amount of damage. To fend them off, simply used ranged attacks or careful melee. Magic works to different degrees on them, but is the simplest and often safest method of taking them out. You want to strike the painter when he is coming down to draw onto his canvas, but leave before he finishes his painting (usually two brush strokes), because you'll be hit by the painted object otherwise. Once his health is low enough, he'll start painting two, then three objects. After that he will run around the room and calling objects into existence. These are much weaker than the previous iterations and require only one hit to vanquish which allows you to focus on the boss. He should go down fairly easily as his paintings are his only means of defense. Once he falls he'll cough up a load of food for you and, if the Unicorn was on the screen when he dies, a new weapon will be dropped: the Unicorn Horn. After he's done, walk up the stairs at the end and destroy the purple crystal. The big center piece is the one you want to get rid of, the rest are merely in the way. Once it's destroyed the game will teleport you back down and the second door will be clear. I thought it would be nice to note at this point that if you happen to die or want to leave because of low levels of an item, your progress through the boss battles will be stored. It's also good to know that the painter can easily be mined for experience, gold and a free health refill if you don't mind the hassle. Necromancer This guy doesn't fight you directly for quite some time. The first thing he does is revive some opponents. He revives quite a few at once and because bodies are everywhere, the screen gets messy fast and soon you won't know where you are. Bombs and distant magic attacks are highly recommended, since it's easily to lose sight in melee combat. Most opponents, if not all, will drop some sort of food. Be sure to get it, you will need it. The first revival is a bunch of normal sized opponents, but still relatively difficult. The second fight however adds three larger "beefy" enemies, to the battle. Sandwiches can work real wonders here to clear out most of the smaller enemies while dealing some damage to the larger ones. Once this ordeal is finally over, the actual boss will come down to fight you. His style is similar to the knight groom from the Wedding Crash stage earlier in the game. Just block and wait for your chance to unleash a combo. If you uppercut and get him airborne, you can juggle him for a while, but he doesn't bounce off the floor well. Additionally, he's susceptible to freezing from ice powers, like that of the Blue Knight. The Necromancer will use skeleton magic where he will either shoot a skeleton at you (can be blocked) or have hands reach from under the ground. A simple strategy is to use magic to knock him down and them move up and start slashing. Compared to the hordes you just had to beat, this is a piece of cake. He'll drop his sword once you kill him. Notes * When you kill the Painter while the unicorn is on the screen, the unicorn will die and drop the Unicorn Horn. * In the room with Cyclops II, there is a small X made of 2 bones (Its by the sock; if you can't find it bring Pazzo in. He'll find it). Use your shovel and dig it up, the Paddle is there for you! * The Necromancer will also drop the Evil Sword should you wait long enough after his defeat. * If you play this level with someone who already completed the game, you won't have to fight the three bosses; you'll go to the final boss fight and it will still count as completing the game. Video walkthrough 300px|left Succession Category:Levels Category:Locations